


Hands.

by tonkssss



Series: small things. [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssss/pseuds/tonkssss
Summary: Wonsik couldn't stop thinking about Taekwoon's hands.





	Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. here we go again, this one is short but i hope everyone like it!

It was they first broadcast show of Shangri-La. It was going to be in Music Bank. All of them but especial Wonsik was pretty nervous about it. Not because the music or the performance wasn’t good enough, actually the choreography of Shangri-La was something they were very proud of, but because they last comeback was a long time ago. The fact that the concept of this comeback was really different from what other groups usually do, didn’t help it either. Wonsik was afraid that they won’t succeed.

All the way to Music Bank Wonsik couldn’t stop thinking about they performance. Wonsik was rapping in silence afraid he would forget the lyrics, although even Wonsik knew it would be impossible.  

Wonsik tried really hard to calm himself down, but it didn’t work out. So he decided to concentrate his thoughts in Taekwoon. Look at Taekwoon always make him feel good. His boyfriend seems a little tired, as everyone else but even this could affect Taelwoon beautifulness. He was beautiful as always.

While looking at his boyfriend, Wonsik saw Taekwoon laughing about something funny Hakyeon had said. As always, Taekwoon tried to hide his smiles putting his hand in from of his mouth.

Wonsik couldn’t stop look at it. Taekwoon’s hand was long and soft but firm. All the rings he usually used just make his fingers look prettier.

Suddenly, although Wonsik was in van surround by his group mates, he couldn’t stop thinking about the sensation of Taekwoon’s hand.  How its feel to be touch by him, to feel his warm. Skin against skin.  How it feels so right, when Taekwoon hold him tight or when he interweave his fingers in Wonsik’s hair when Wonsik is sucking him hard. Or when he without anyone notice, holds Wonsik hands when they are walking to rehearsals.

Wonsik loose himself in Taekwoon. And it wasn’t the first time. All his insecurities faded away, all he could think of was Taekwoon’s hand in body. More than ever, he needed it. Sometimes, he felt so alone even between his friends. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his member group but Taekwoon gets him in a way no one never could.

At some point, Taekwoon looked back at him. He saw how Wonsik was looking at him. And he knows, he always knows his boyfriend thoughts.

He smiled and Wonsik smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts here, but only wontaek or suchen (sorry: https://curiouscat.me/tonksssss?load  
> i have to warn you guys: it takes time for me to write lol i got this prompt in march and i just finish it now, so.


End file.
